Pretty Little Lying Monsters
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: The Monster High Version of Pretty Little Liars. Rated T. Lagoona has diasappeared and at the start of a new school year Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie, and Cleo begin receiving mysterious messages.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Lying Monsters**

**Author's Note: **You might find the beginning a bit off from the Pilot but I needed to set up the intrigue right away because it takes awhile for it to develop in the first episode. Also, as mentioned, its the Monster High version of Pretty Little Liars. Its not going to copy the television show. Don't steal the ideas of others. All I own is my imagination and creativity. Anyway enjoy. And comments are welcome.

* * *

"Never trust a pretty ghoul with an ugly secret."

**Draculaura**

It was September first and the first weekend of the month. Draculaura was in her bedroom looking out at the cloudy, overcast sky. It was the perfect kind of day for Draculaura and the weather had predicted that it would be like this all week. However she wasn't looking forward for the third of the month when school would start up again. Draculaura was going to make the most out of this weekend though before school started and decided to go out that day. She then gathered up her her umbrella(which she decided to use as a parasol that day), her purse, and went down the stairs. In the living room she called out to her father Dracula.

"Daddy, I'm heading out for a walk."

"Be back by dusk Draculaura. School's about to start and I don't want you out late," he said.

"Okay."

So Draculaura headed out the door and began her stroll. She walked down the block from her house, past Jackson's house, and all the other houses on the street. After about ten minutes she came to a new place she hadn't noticed before. The town had opened a brand new coffee shop, its sign said Scarebucks Coffee. It had half a dozen tables outside with huge over sized umbrellas over them. And inside the place looked a little crowded. She decided to go inside and get herself a coffee and a scone.

Sitting in the very back table by the window was someone who took Draculaura by surprise. It was Clawd Wolf, drinking a large cup of coffee. Draculaura hurried over to where Clawd was sitting.

"Clawd! You're back from casketball camp! When did you get back?" Draculaura asked as she stood on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He returned the hug and told her to sit down.

"I just got back yesterday. How have you been?"

"Alright considering that school starts in a few days."

"I meant with what had happened earlier this summer."

Draculaura's order is called. She gets up, goes and gets her scone and coffee, and sits back down across from Clawd.

"Lagoona's going missing must have been hard on you and everyone."

"Yeah, especially what happened with me, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Cleo. How is Clawdeen anyway?"

"She's closer to Howleen now. In her first letter to me at camp, she said that you four split up. What happened?"

"I guess what happened with Lagoona was just too much for our group to handle." she said sadly, "Oh well, Cleo has Ghoulia but she's always been closer to her anyway. Frankie has Abbey and at least Clawdeen has Howleen right?"

"And you have me."

"Right. And I have my driver's license now."

Just then Draculaura's phone buzzed and it showed that a text message just came in it read:

_"Draculaura, I wonder if Clawd knows about the doctor incident a few weeks ago."-L_

"What is it?" Clawd asked.

Draculaura got a worried and frightened look on her face. She messaged the number back.

"_Who is this?"_

All she received was that the number wasn't reachable.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she said trying to blow it off, "Walk me home Clawd?"

"Sure, you're my ghoul."

"So sweet. Let's go."

The two of them left the coffee shop and headed in the direction of Draculaura's house. When they reached her house she invited Clawd in and they both went up to her bedroom. Draculaura assured him that her father was asleep and also reminded Clawd that they agreed to wait until after they graduated high school before sleeping together. For the rest of the day the two of them just laughed and caught up with what had happened with them over the summer.

Evening came too early though and soon Dracula came knocking on his daughter's door. She told her father that her door was unlocked.

"It's time to go Clawd," Dracula said, "Say hello to your parents and your sister for us."

Draculaura walked with Clawd to the front door and onto the porch.

"Goodbye Clawd. Do you want to hang out at the maul tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have to finish unpacking and getting ready for the first day of school."

"Alright. See you Monday."

Clawd leaned lower to give his ghoulfriend a kiss and said goodbye for the night.

**Cleo de Nile**

Earlier that morning Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps were busy shopping at the maul. Ghoulia had bought herself a smoothie, a new pair of shoes, and a charm for her cell phone. Cleo, surprisingly, hadn't bought anything yet. She told Ghoulia that she was still looking for something that would make her older sister Nefera jealous.

Ghoula moans.

"Of course I'm still going to be head of the fear leading squad. And besides, there's no guarente that Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen will even make the squad again. So I had to at least consider Toralei and her friends."

Ghoula moans again.

"I'm fine Ghoulia. Like I told you I'm looking for the perfect outfit." Cleo said once again, "How about we go catch a movie? I'll meet you there."

Uncertain Ghoulia goes to the cinema and buys tickets to see the new romantic comedy. Cleo took a small detour though towards a kiosk sell cute accessories. An old man was ringing up a purchase for someone else. It gave Cleo enough time to decide what she wanted. She tried on a pair of designer sunglasses and Egyptian-Indian bangles. Just as the man was finishing with the current customer Cleo confidently walked away towards the cinema. However the man caught her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Stop! Thief!"

No one came though and Cleo made a clean get away, or so she thought at the moment. In a few moments though she was waiting in line with Ghoulia waiting to enter the theater. Once inside and sitting in the very back row Ghoulia asks Cleo what she was up to. Cleo tells her not to worry about it and they continue to watch the movie.

When the film finally ends the friends walk out of the cinema and the mall and head to Ghoulia's house to spend the night for dinner. During the middle of dinner though was when Ghoulia noticed Cleo new accessories. After dinner was finished and they go into Ghoulia's bedroom she asks her friend where the sunglasses and bangles came from.

"The maul."

Ghoulia glares at her friend.

"Alright. Alright. Stop with the third degree. I stole them okay. You can't tell anyone though."

Ghoulia moans again.

"No, I'm not going to return them. And no my nosy sister is not going to find out. My dad won't either."

Ghoulia, in zombie, says she can't make Cleo do anything she doesn't want to do but tells her to be careful though and that this could came back and haunt her.

**Clawdeen**

Around noon Clawdeen wandered from her shared bedroom to the kitchen looking for a snack. She found nothing in the refrigerator that she wanted to eat, walked into the living room and outside to the front yard once she spotted her brother's best friend Romulus. She walked out and headed over to the neighboring fence next door.

"Hey Romulus, where's my brother?" she asked, "He's supposed to be unpacking."

"No clue Clawdeen. He'll turn up though." he replied. With a smile he added, "How about you join me for a walk?"

Putting her hands on her hips Clawdeen says, "Do you promise not to chase any cars or werecats? I don't want to have to deal with Torelei and her bad kitties after me just yet."

Romulus chuckles and promises he won't chase anything or anyone, that it will just be a nice, relaxing walk. Clawdeen agrees and she and Romulus head down the street and to the park.

"So besides spying on me and Howleen what have you been up to?"

"Well I had nothing else to do since Clawd went to casketball camp."

"Are you sure? Howleen's been checking you out."

"Howleen or you?"

"That's besides the point."

They make their way to the park not stopping or even speaking until they get towards the end where the river heading to the forest begins. Clawdeen starts to get uncomfortable. The forest was bringing back unpleasant memories. She tells Romulus that they should head back, he quickly gets what's going on.

"I see," he says, "Isn't this where you and your friends spent your last moments with Lagoona?"

"Yeah so? There's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't worry nothing will happen. We can walk back to that bench we just past a few minutes ago."

"Fine."

Romulus take Clawdeen's hand and they walk over to the bench and sit down. He asks her what happened that other day.

"Nothing unusual. We were hanging out like normal. The next moment Lagoona was gone," Clawdeen says, "Let's change the subject. How about you and your ghoulfriend?"

"We broke up. No big deal. Besides I'm over her."

"Is that why you've been looking over our back fence more often. You're interested in me."

Romulus leans in close enough to kiss Clawdeen.

"Do you want me to be interested in you? I can do that."

Clawdeen almost gives in to kissing him before pushing him away.

"I can't. Howleen. And what would my brother say?"

Romulus sits back and says he isn't into Howleen and that Clawd has no control over who he dates. She tells him that she'll think about it and call him in the morning. They both head home in separate directions. When Clawdeen gets home she grabs her journal from her room and heads outside to write in it.

September 1st.

I do like Romulus. We even got to hang out uninterrupted today. Since me and my sister have been getting closer and confiding in each other more I don't want to hurt her feelings, or break her heart. Besides it would be a little weird to date my brother's oldest friend but Romulus is right. Clawd does decide who me or his friend choose to date. If me and Frankie or Draculaura were speaking I could tell them this but ever since the Lagoona Accident none of us have been talking to each other at all. Oh well I can handle this myself. I can a) make myself happy by choosing Romulus or b) make Howleen happy by ignoring this. I think I'll choose myself. Howleen doesn't have to know yet. Plus right now she's spending the night with Twyla. I'll write more later.

Clawdeen dials Romulus on her cell phone and tell him to come over to her house. Romulus exits his house and climbs over the fence dividing the two properties.

"So, what's your decision?" Romulus asks.

For her answers Clawdeen leans in towards him and kisses him.

"I'll take that, that you want to go out with me," he smiles.

"Yes but we keep this from my family and yours."

"Deal."

The sun begins to set and they hear the front door opening. Clawd's home and Romulus hurries back over the fence and inside his home. Clawdeen does the same and greets her brother at the door. She asks him where he's been and they head into the kitchen where their mother was cooking a new kind of dish. It was some kind of new steak.

Their mother tells her children that Howleen called earlier that she's staying an extra night at her friend's. She also tells them that their father was working late at work. Clawd and Clawdeen help set the long table for dinner and he begins to tell his sister what he's been up to. He tells her that he got a cup of coffee at the new coffee place and that he also ran into Draculaura. This took Clawdeen a little off guard.

"Really? How's she doing?"

"She's doing well. Why don't you call her and find out?"

"No. It would be too awkward."

"You're her best ghoul friend and you're not going to speak to her because of what happened with Lagoona?"

"There's more to it Clawd. We're better off not being friends for now."

"Don't force your sister son. Its her decision," their mother said as she began serving up dinner, "Get your younger brother as well."

Soon dinner was over though and Clawdeen went up to her room and began writing in her journal again.

Later.

Me and Romulus decided to date but I made him promise not to tell either of our families. At least not yet. Before dinner Clawd told me he ran into Draculaura. I shouldn't have been surprised, she is dating my brother. Its still not a good idea to talk to her though. Monday is going to be hard though. At least I'm a junior now. Who knows maybe one day me and the gang will get back together one of these days.

Just then Clawdeen received a text:

"_I've got you now. One more kiss and I tell."-L_

**Frankie Stein**

That day Frankie just slept in. Jackson was getting ready for all of his extensive classes, and Abbey was busy at Headmistress Bloodgood's house where she was staying. So that day, and now night, was a pretty boring and lazy day.

Moments later her mother and father knocked on the door and went inside their daughter's bedroom. Her mother sits at the foot of the bed and her father stays in the doorway. Both of them have wide Cheshire cat smiles on their faces. They tell Frankie that they have some good news to tell her, she asks what it is.

"You're going to be an older sister. And this time we're not making them out of spare dead parts," her mother says.

"Why can't I stay an only child," Frankie asks.

"We noticed that you were a little lonely honey," her father said, "You haven't been talking to the majority of your friends. So we figured you might like some company."

"Plus we've been planning this for the last year," her mother added.

"I'm not lonely," Frankie insisted, "I hang out with Jackson and Abbey. Its just my old friends I haven't talked to in awhile."

"Well, this baby is coming in nine months so you'll going to have to get used to it and not beng our only child." her father sternly said, "We'll leave you alone again to give you time to think."

And with that her parents left. From under her pillow Frankie pulled out her diary and began writing in it. Tonight she decided to use light blue ink.

September 1st 10:00 pm.

Mom and Dad just told me they're having another child. I guess being an older sister could be cool. It'll just take time getting used to. They said they were worried about being lonely. They thought it was because I haven't talked to a lot of my friends in awhile. I admit I do miss them everyday, and if I could tell anyone about this news I'd tell them but I can't. They also can't find out how dad got that money so fast. No one can know. Not even mom and dad know. I guess this is something I'll have to keep to myself.

**The First Day Back**

Finally Monday came and Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, and Clawdeen were all getting ready for the first day of school. All of them were nervous about running into each other that day. However that wasn't what they should be worrying about.

Frankie was the first out the door. She was planning on meeting Abbey at the bus stop on her way to school. Her mother tells Frankie to have a good day at school and to tell Abbey hi for her.

"Will do mom. Bye mom. Bye dad." and Frankie was out the door and walking the few steps to the school bus stop. Already waiting there was Abbey and a dozen or so underclassmen.

The bus arrives thirty minutes later(like most high school busses, their bus was always late, and overcrowded in the morning). Once aboard the bus Abbey and Frankie squeeze themselves onto a middle seat, which was already packed with two others on the seat as well.

The rowdy voices of the teenagers blurred with all the others, growing louder and louder to the point where the friends had to shout in order to hear one another.

"So Frankie, what classes are you taking?" Abbey asked.

"All AP classes." Frankie answered, "AP Home Ick, AP Literature, AP Clawculous, AP Dead Languages, AP History, AP Mad Science, and AP Art. You?"

"Only Home Ick and lunch with you. So how is the dating going with you and Jackson?"

"Fine. What about you and Heath?"

"Is good. Abbey hear that Jackson is taking college classes as well as high school classes."

"Only in the morning. He comes back after lunch. Abbey do you think it will be awkward seeing the old gang."

"I do not know. Do not worry about it. If someone being mean to you I will take care of them."

"Thanks Abbey," Frankie said with a smile, and after that the two of them spent the rest of the bus ride in silence.

…..

Clawdeen was shouting at Howleen to hurry up in the bathroom, also while wondering what it would be like to run into Draculaura again after what her brother had told her the night before. Howleen finally came out of the bathroom only giving Clawdeen ten minutes to get her hair and makeup ready for school.

"Why were you taking so long Howleen?"

"I just want to get Romulus attention," she told Clawdeen.

Clawdeen got a nervous look on her face and put her hand up to her mouth almost about to bite her nails. She stops herself though, takes a deep breath and slowly enters the bathroom. Before closing the door she speaks to Howleen.

"That may not be a good thing Howleen. Romulus has a ghoulfriend," Clawdeen tells her sister.

"Nuh uh," he broke up with his ghoulfriend the end of May. He's free game now."

"I still wouldn't get my hopes up sis."

"Look, you may be my older sister but I can handle this," and Howleen storms away waiting for Clawdeen and Clawd to get ready to leave for school. Clawdeen closes that bathroom door and uses the few minutes she has to make herself look presentable and fabulous.

Once ready the siblings climb into Clawd's car. Clawdeen was in the front passenger seat and Howleen in the back with Clawd driving. Both sisters were apprehensive for their own reasons. Howleen about Romulus and Clawdeen about her sister finding out about Romulus and about running into her old friends. Only Clawd remained cool and collected.

…..

Cleo was waiting for Deuce to pick her pick her up. That day she was wearing her dawn of the dance outfit to make a big impression the first day. Finally when Deuce picked Cleo up Nefera came up to the car and told her sister not to make too much of a fool of herself.

"Bite me Nefera!" Cleo replied, "Drive Deuce, drive!"

On the drive to school Cleo was planning the start of her new reign of Monster High. Deuce asks Cleo what's going on, that she seems on high edge.

"Nothing, its just that my sister's being more evil than usual. Oh well. At least this will be my year."

"Isn't every year of school your year?"

"Your right and this year even more people will bow down to me. Even more than last year."

"It must be fun in your world Cleo," Deuce says.

"It is."

By the time their conversation was over they had pulled into the Monster High student parking lot. Luckily Deuce had gotten a perfect parking spot in the front of the lot. They got out at the same time and Cleo said that it was time to greet the public. However as she reached the front doors of the school her cell phone rang. A text message popped up and read:

"_Dear, dear Cleo. I hope Nefera and your father don't find out about your little shopping mishap,"-L_

Cleo decides to disregard the message and go on with her day but in the back of her mind the message would continue to bother her.

…**..**

Over at Draculaura's house, Draculaura was just getting into her car and starting the ignition. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was in her way, she backed out of the driveway and made her way to school. Worries flood her mind though. Worries of her running into her friends, the weird text message, and how the rest of the year would go. She refocused her mind on driving and before she knew it she arrived in the school parking lot. Coincidentally she arrived at the same time as Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen. She knew it was them when she heard Howleen loudly saying hi and waving over to Romulus.

As Draculaura stops her car and got out she slowly made her way over to her boyfriend and old friend. Draculaura notes that Clawdeen looks as nervous as she does. To her surprise she waits for Draculaura along with her brother.

Once by Clawd's side he gives Draculaura a quick embrace, says hello, and catches up to Romulus.

Draculaura rubs her arm.

"Hi Clawdeen. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Fine. Do you want to go inside together?"

"Sure. It will give us a chance to catch up." she tells her friend.

They walk across the parking lot together. Draculaura asks how everyone's been doing since Lagoona's disappearance.

"Not so well ghoulfriend. The group pretty much split up. Cleo's still at the top of the social scene here and her popularity has sky rocketed since everyone found out that she and Deuce finally slept together," Clawdeen began.

"And Frankie?"

"I heard from Operetta that Frankie is becoming the new It ghoul. Well next to Cleo and Ghoulia of course. Mainly because of her new relationship with Jackson and because apparently her father won a couple thousand dollars in the monster lottery."

"And you, Clawdeen?" Draculaura asked.

"Can't complain. There might be a new guy coming into my life."

"Oooh. Who?"

"Romulus. Don't tell Howleen though."

"I won't," Draculaura pauses for a moment before asking, "Clawdeen? Do you think we could be friends again?"

"I don't know. Its almost time for class."

"Do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Sure. Now we better not be late for class."

All four ghouls realized that they practically had every single class together and it would get awkward when lunch started.

Once all four of them left Biteology, they met at Cleo's locker. Draculaura asks whether or not they're still going to have lunch together. Clawdeen agrees and says it might be better if Romulus and Clawd join them. Cleo and Frankie decline. Frankie chooses to sit with Jackson, Abbey, and Heath. Cleo says that she will sit with Ghoulia and Deuce.

When lunch began, the divided group took tables at opposites areas of the creepiteria. As planned Clawdeen, Romulus, Clawd, and Draculaura sat together in the middle of the room. Frankie and the people she was with sat at the far end beside the window. And Cleo, Deuce, and Ghoulia sat at a table near the exit.

Frankie asks Jackson how his college courses are going.

"The morning classes are good but I'm not sure how Holt will deal with them," he answers, "How did seeing Cleo, Clawdeen, and Draculaura, go?"

Frankie paused for a moment before saying anything. Even when she spoke she lied when she said it was fine. A second later though she received a text.

_"My little monster. I wonder how the school will react if they knew where your dad really got that money."-L_

Frankie's eyes opened up wide and still staring at the text message she whispers, "L? Lagoona?"

"What is wrong?" Abbey asks her friend, "Why are you suddenly upset?"

Frankie shook her head as if to empty her mind over what she had just seen. She forced a smile, but it wasn't convincing, and she tried to laugh it off. Her laugh just came off as nervous.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah, I hate to see any close friend of Abbey's in pain," Heath Burns added.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I do not believe it but okay," Abbey says, "Heath, lets go lunch is almost over."

"Alright."

Just then Headmistress Bloodgood voice came over the intercom through the creepeteria speakers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what is left of your lunch students but I must call an emergency assembly. Everyone meet in the auditorium in ten minutes. There is something I must discuss with you all. That s all for now." the headmistress said before signing off.

"Maybe the school's getting rid of the fearleading squad," Cleo gasps.

Ghoulia moans that she doesn't think so. In the middle of the room Draculaura wonders what could be going on.

"I don't know but it can't be good if there's an assembly this early in the year," Clawdeen says.

Clawd wraps his arm around Draculaura's shoulder and they lead the way to the auditorium.

Over at Frankie's table they all wonder what is going on as well. Frankie wonders if its about Lagoona or at least this L person. Maybe this L was going after other students in the school. So she and her three friends followed the crowd out of the creepeteria.

**Answers, Questions, and a Funeral**

Inside the auditorium everyone tries to find the perfect seat. Nothing really helped though and not long after Bloodgood had to shout and threaten everyone with detention in order for everyone to quiet down. She thanks them all for calming down but in her mind she knew that this calmness wasn't going to last.

Bloodgood tapped on the microphone on the stage. A static sound came out of it making the student cringe at it. Finally the headmistress speaks in a solemn depressed tone.

"I know for many of you school is stressful enough. And you know I try to make the first few weeks as stress free as possible. I'm afraid though that this time its not the case. The town knows about Lagoona Blue's disappearance and unfortunately we now have our answer," Bloodgood wasn't looking forward with what she had to say next, "The police have just found Lagoona's body."

The news was a shock to everyone in the room but it was really hard for Frankie, Abbey, Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen.

"We're bringing in grievance counselors, and a couple of investigators will be conducting interviews. We ask that you all comply to this. This was a terrible loss. And if anyone of you needs to talk my door is open. Lagoona's parents are having the wake Friday so you'll all get out at lunch. The funeral is Saturday morning. I hope you can go if you can. After this assembly though I'd like to have a few words with Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Draculaura. Immediately."

"Oh great. Now I'm in trouble the first day of school," Cleo complained.

The assembly finished and everyone headed to their next class but the four friends could barely move, let alone think. How could one of their best friends be dead? Slowly though they all got up after the auditorium was cleared of the rest of the student body. Bloodgood called the ghouls to her and in an emotionless the followed her out and to her office. In her office she tells the girls to sit down across from her and that she had something to tell all of them.

"It must be really tough for you four. As I said my door is always open if you want to talk. That's not what I brought you in for."

"Then why did you bring us in?" Frankie asks.

"Since you were all so close to Lagoona the investigators think you might be an asset to help solve this case."

"What can we do?" said Clawdeen.

"Answer a few questions for me," a mysterious voice said from behind them.

The ghouls jumped in their seats as they turned to see who had spoke. It was a mysterious man, he said he was a detective working for the cops. He said his name was Johnson, detective Johnson and that he would get to the bottom of this case.

"I won't question you today. You'll probably need time to process your friends death. We'll start Monday. Be at school early."

Johnson left as mysteriously as he came in and the ghouls turned their attention back towards Bloodgood.

"If there are no other comments or questions you can be excused."

"Thank you," Frankie whispers.

"You may all go back to your class."

And so they all leave walking down the longest hallway of the school. For the first time in a long time the friends were back together. The clock on the wall said that it was now half past one, there was only about two hours left of school. The ghouls stopped at some nearby lockers.

"Does anyone really want to stay here now?" Clawdeen says.

"No. How about we leave," Draculaura answered.

Frankie said she never walked out of school before but that she didn't want to stay here either. Cleo was the only one who decided to wait out the rest of the school.

"Okay. Let's go," Clawdeen said, "We can sneak out through the gym. There's no one there at this time."

…..

They made their way through the school, through the gym, and quietly sneak out through the gym's backdoor. Soon they were in the student parking lot getting into Draculaura's car (her roadster). She asks her friends where they want to go, they agree to head over to the Coffin Bean in the maul. It wouldn't take long to get there and coffee would have been relaxing. So that's where they headed. Once there though, the barista and other customers looked at the ghouls in pity, which made them uncomfortable.

"I can't believe Lagoona's dead." Draculaura said. "Who would do such a thing? Its totes unfair."

"No one said life was fair ghoulfriend. Lagoona didn't deserve this though. No one deserves this." Clawdeen added, "Who do you think did this Frankie?"

"I don't know. Pretty much everyone liked Lagoona."

Draculaura mentioned that t may not have been Lagoona, that it could have been someone that looked like her. There were lots of mad scientists, one of them could have made a golem duplicate of her.

"Why, it doesn't make sense," Frankie said.

"Can we talk about something else," Clawdeen added, "How's your relationship going with Jackson, Frankie? Thought you couldn't deal with both of his personalities."

"Its not so bad. Are you seeing anyone Clawdeen?"

"No," she lied.

"I don't know about you guys but I missed being with you."

"Yeah, too bad its at Lagoona's expense," Draculaura says.

Their phones ring. Its another text message, they don't bother to check it though. Draculaura's phone rings again, this time its a call from Clawd. She excuses herself and leaves the coffee shop to answer his call. Clawd asks where's she's at and that its not like her to leave school at all. Draculaura just says that she needed a break and that she'll call back later. "But can you find out what I missed in my last classes though," she asked before hanging up. He said he would and Draculaura went back to her friends. She noticed there was a change to them though. They looked sadder and more worried. Once she sat down she asked her friends what was going on.

"Just a text." Frankie told Draculaura.

"Is it from L?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Frankie asked back.

"I'm not the only one getting texts from this L am I." Clawdeen says.

"Is L threatening to tell your secrets too?" Draculara says.

All three of them agree. They wonder if Cleo was also getting these messages and who this L was.

…...

The week dragged on and on but Saturday eventually came. It was the day of the funeral, it was a grim day and the weather reflected it. Everyone that attended the funeral wore black and more than half the town came to show their respects. Frankie, Cleo, Ghoulia, Draculaura, and Clawdeen all sat in the front row. They were seated by Lagoona's parents. It was a nice funeral. The speaker said very nice things about Lagoona and most of the people that attended got to say their peace about their friend. They mainly said that she would be dearly missed.

When the funeral was finished and Lagoona was buried the four ghouls met in front of the church doors. T was then they got a their final text of the day and the same text was sent to all of them. They read the message at the same time.

"Its not over. I'm still here bitches and I know everything."-L


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Lying Monsters**

**The Gory Incident**

Sunday came quickly and by evening Cleo was in her room working on some homework when suddenly the doorbell rings. Cleo heads out of her room to answer it and at the door was a man in a police officer uniform. She says hello, "What do you want?"

"Are you Miss Cleo de Nile?" the man said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Get your parents please."

"Dad!" she hollers out into the hallway, "Come in here please."

Her father, the mummy, and her sister Nefera come to the door standing behind Cleo. He asks the man what is going on. The man says that he's taking his daughter into custody. Nefera smirks and her father demands to know why as the man turns Cleo around and handcuffs her.

"Your daughter has stolen a pair of sunglasses and bangles from the Mall a few days ago. More will be explained down at the station."

Outside the police man forces her into the back of his squad car.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Cleo says.

Nefera and her father follow the squad car all the way to the police station. The station was dingy and had dim lighting. In the corner by the front desk was a broken soda machine and a broken snack machine. Cleo was taken immediately into the interrogation room and unhandcuffed. She crosses her arms across her chest and pouts. Her father joins his daughter and the officer in the room soon. He moans angrily at Cleo_(How could you steal sunglasses and stupid bangles? I raised you better than that!)_

"Oh my Ra! Its my life! I'm royalty, I deserved them!" Cleo insisted, "It was no big deal!"

The mummy asks what will happen to Cleo.

"Well since its her first offense I might be able to let her off with a warning. But she won't be allowed back at that kiosk or surrounding stores though," the police officer said, "If you want sir, we can keep your daughter here overnight."

Her father moans again and says that it won't be necessary, that Cleo is in serious trouble and grounded for a month. The officer says that he'll release her to his care then and that she's now allowed to go home.

"Listen young lady," the officer warns, "Anymore funny business and you will be locked here in a cell for three days."

"Fine," Cleo says, "Just let me leave."

The long car ride home was unbearable. Nefera kept making snide remarks toward Cleo, and her father said that she wasn't allowed to do anything for the next year. Cleo knew though that her father didn't really mean a year, he probably just meant a month or six weeks at the most. At home though Cleo was ordered to her room, she changed into her pajamas and crashed onto her bed. Her phone began to ring again and she hoped it was Ghoulia. It was a text though, it read:

_"Be careful Cleo. I heard prison food makes you fat."-L_

This got on Cleo's nerves and she was almost about to slam her phone against her bedroom wall when the phone rang again, this time it was Ghoulia.

"I'm fine Ghoulia, just got back from the police station though...Don't say I told you so! I'm already getting that from my sister and dad...Leave me alone!" and Cleo hangs up her phone.

Nefera enters her little sister's room and leans against the doorway.

"What do you want Nefera?"

"I just thought you want to know how you're going to pay off your debt to society," she smirks.

"How?"

"Dad wants you to work in the school's cafeteria until you earn to money for what you stole. And what you're going to do for me is to be my slave for the next week."

"I'll never be your slave!"

"You don't have a choice sis. You will be,"and Nefera walks out laughing to herself.

Cleo keeps up and slams her door closed. Her cell phone rings one last time that night. Its from L again, saying that if Cleo doesn't watch it she will lose all her friends. She then turns on her nightlight and turns out the bedroom light and tries to get a good night's sleep.

The next day Cleo got up and got dressed for school. Nefera had already left and her father was in the kitchen. He asks her when Deuce is coming to pick her up, Cleo says that Deuce will be there in any minute. Cleo gives her father a big hug and looks at him with wide puppy dog monster eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Am I still in trouble?"

He mutters yes but that he is not as mad as her today as he was last night. He asks if Cleo wants to go to school since the news of Lagoona's death is still making headline news. He says that if she wants she can stay home for today and have some peace. Cleo hears Deuce honk his car horn.

"Its alright," she gives him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll go to school. I can't be late for fearleading tryouts. The school's depending on me."

So Cleo grabs her things and heads out to her boyfriend's car and they head off to school.

**This Ghoul Is Trouble**

That morning Romulus went next door and waited for Clawdeen to come out. He wanted to be there for his ghoul for the day back at school since the funeral. Clawd had already taken her little sister Howleen to school already so Clawdeen agreed to let Romulus walk her to school that day.

"So are you gong to tell what happened after the funeral," Romulus asks, "Or why you left in the middle of the day last week?"

"Nothing big. I just needed to get out of Monster High for awhile." Clawdeen answered.

Halfway to school though they run into Frankie who was running late for the bus. Frankie was dressed in her fearleading uniform practicing for tryouts later after school.

"Hey Frankie, if you don't hurry up you really will miss the bus," Clawdeen says, "In that case do you want to walk to school with us."

"No thanks," she said, "You two go ahead."

"Alright. Let's go Romulus."

Once at school they stopped in front of Clawdeen's locker. She opened it up and got out her books for class. Romulus leans into her and kisses her. He offers to walk her to her first class of the day. Clawdeen's first class was Home Ick.

"Will you save me whatever dish you make?" Romulus asks.

"Watch it."

In Home Ick Clawdeen sits with her new partner. This semester she was paired with Spectra and this year in Home Ick the students were going to sell the best dishes they cooked to the school cafeteria.

This class went by fine though, well, until the middle of class though. A text came for Claedeen making her phone vibrate.

_ "I warned you and now Romulus won't be the only secret I tell. Remember the Gory Incident?" -L_

The secrets about to be told worried Clawdeen. This L person was starting to get on her nerves and she didn't even know who it was. What Clawdeen wondered now was how did they know about what happened to Gory(one of the vampires that transferred from Vampire Prep to Monster High). All she knew was that she had to tell her friends what was going on and what might be happening.

"After all, last week the four of us found out that we were all getting texts from L." Clawdeen thought to herself.

Spectra nudged Clawdeen's shoulder and tells her that the bell had rung.

"Is everything alright?" Spectra asks.

"Yeah, thanks. What was our homework assignment?"

Spectra tells her and Clawdeen hurries to her next class. Second period class was Literature and like with the class before Clawdeen had that class with Draculaura, Frankie, and Cleo. Before the teacher came into the classroom though, she texted her friends the news. All four of them agree. Class begins though and they stop talking.

When class was over and all four friends meet by the catacombs Clawdeen tells them why she wanted to meet here. She started with L's latest message.

"But how could this person know about Gory?" Cleo asks, "No one else knew besides Lagoona. Besides we had a right to do that to Gory, she was messing with Draculaura again."

"Gory didn't deserve what happened to her though. She didn't deserve losing her ability to change into a bat and fly," Frankie added.

"And the prank wasn't supposed to go bad. I didn't want that to happen. Now she hates us even more," Draculaura says, "Its amazing though that she didn't tell who did it afterward. Do you think she could have told anyone, or that Gory could be L? Its totes confusing."

"I don't know all I know is that the secrets this L knows can't get out," Clawdeen says.

"But how do we stop it?"

The bell for third period rings, the ghouls are late, and they hurry to their class. Their Clawculus teacher gives them all after school detention though.

Lunch finally comes around though and the hallways are packed with students trying o be the first to eat. At the cafeteria doors Howleen blocked her older sister's way into the room. Howleen was angry and in her hand was scrap of notebook paper with quickly scrawled handwriting on it.

"There you are! I can't believe my older sis would betray me like this!" Howleen shouted.

Frankie, Cleo, and Draculaura back away behind Clawdeen. Clawdeen asks Howleen what is going on.

"Like you don't know," Howleen stuffs the note into her sister's hand, "Read it!"

Clawdeen read the note aloud:

_"Howleen, did you know your sister stole Romulus from you? Here's a picture to prove it."_

Howleen showed the picture that came with the note. Someone had taken a photo of Romulus and Clawdeen kissing the first of the month. "From now on stay out of my life! I don't have a sister anymore!" Howleen says before storming off.

Before Clawdeen could go after her sister, Headmistress Bloodgood called her name and her friends names over the intercom. She told them to come into her office. As the ghouls went straight towards the office the surrounding students stared down at all four of them. On their way there Frankie tells Clawdeen that Howleen will get over this. Draculaura says that she and Romulus make a cute couple and Cleo says she has a new respect for Clawdeen.

In Bloodgood's office the ghouls sit down across from her desk. Along with them and Bloodgood the only other person in the room was Detective Johnson that they had met last week. Bloodgood tells them that she'll leave them alone so that Jonson can question them in private but that she'll be right outside in case they needed her. They thanked her and Bloodgood left and shut the door behind her.

Detective Johnson paced back and forth for a few minutes before speaking. At first he just said he hoped that they could have done this meeting in the morning. The only reason they didn't was because the headmistress convinced him it would be better if he let them attend their morning classes at first and only question them at lunch.

"Now answer me this," Johnson says, "What happened when Lagoona disapeared? I know you know what really happened."

"We told the cops after she went missing. One moment Lagoona was with us, and the next she was gone," Frankie tells him first.

"If we knew anything we'd tell you," Draculaura added.

Clawdeen and Cleo agree as well. Johnson doesn't buy it though.

"You all probably planned what to tell me didn't you. And you planned what you'd say when you told the cops those months ago. Now tell me the truth."

"We are. Maybe you should check your facts you already investigated," Clawdeen says with an attitude as she dug her nail file out of her bag to file her nails. "Did you think of that?"

Johnson leaned in towards Clawdeen and tells her not to give her attitude, then he walks over to Cleo next.

"Isn't it true that you Miss. de Nile, that one of our officers caught you shoplifting a few days before? You could have orchestrated Lagoona's demise."

The other three were surprised that Cleo would steal anything.

"It was last week that I took those bangles and sunglasses and unfortunately I'm paying it off."

Johnson now goes over to Frankie and Draculaura. He says Frankie could have a motive with all the money her family had come into, that money causes more problems than solutions. He tells Draculaura that there's nothing more suspicious than an overly innocent person. Finally, since none of them would admit anything at all Johnson lets them go.

Lunch is almost over, so instead of having to eat in a hurry they avoided the cafeteria and met in the bathroom. On one of the mirrors above the sink there's a message written in red lipstick. It said:

_"You can't hide from the truth or the past. Get ready for more pain. Your nightmare begins Liars."-L_

"Why is this L doing this to us?" Draculaura says getting scared.

"I don't know but I know what I'm doing," Frankie replies, "Let's meet at my house after school, we'll have more privacy."

The lunch hour ends and the four of them head back to class. Now they had Dead Languages but none of them could concentrate on the lesson, and Draculaura had a harder time focusing on the class than her friends. She decides to get out her diary and begins to write in it. Since she was in the back row no one could see her write in it.

September 10th.

L is starting to get to me. What if he or she tells my secrets like they did with Clawdeen and her sister. I don't know what I'll do if they tell Clawd about what happened with that doctor. And if anyone found out about what happened to Gory we'd all be in totes trouble. It was an accident, we didn't mean for it to go wrong but no one would believe that. Everyone would take Gory's side and the cops would be all over us. I just want this all to end. Hopefully Frankie has some kind of plan.

After school they all met at Frankie's house. She suggests that they all delete and block any and all unknown users from their phone, email, everything electronic. Everyone agrees. When that was over they got a jump start on their homework and had snacks, but soon it was time for Draculaura, Cleo, and Clawdeen to leave Frankie's house.

As everyone settle into bed they all assume that they won't be bothered again. At Draculaura's house her phones rings, its another text message. Draculaura reads it aloud.

_"It won't be that easy to get rid of me. Do as I say or Clawd finds out your secret and the cops find out about Gory."-L_

Tuesday morning the next day was not much better. When Draculaura gets to her locker she sees a folded note sticking out of it.

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Steal Cleo's idol_

_Or I'll get you"_

Draculaura wonders how she is going to get the idol but it doesn't take long for her mind to

wander back to that day with the doctor.

**Draculaura's Lament**

On that day Dracula was having trouble eating and drinking. Even though Draculaura didn't like that her father drank blood or ate meat or that the fact that he would do this in front of her, she was worried that something was wrong. After hours of her father not eating it got to the point where he could barely walk, he could even fly either. By the time night fell and Draculaura was getting ready to sleep she heard a loud thud hit the floor below. Draculaura ran down the stairs to see what had happened. In the living room she found her father sprawled on the floor not moving an inch.

"Daddy?!" she ran over to her father's side and knelt down, "What's wrong? Wake up."

Dracula moaned something that she couldn't understand. Draculaura went back upstairs and dialed 911 on her phone. The paramedics said that they would be over at their house in a manner of minutes. They told her to try and stay calm and tell them what had exactly happened. She tells him that her father just collapsed on the floor and was breathing shallowly.

"I already lost my mom when I was human. I don't want to lose my dad! Hurry up and come here!" Draculaura shouts into the phone.

"The ambulance should be on its way," the dispatcher says on the other end of the line, "Calm down honey."

There's a knock on the door and Draculaura gets up to answer in. The monster paramedics rush inside the living room. Two of the paramedics lift Dracula onto the stretcher they brought inside with them and carry him out to the ambulance. They tell Draculaura that she can either follow them in her car or ride with her father, she decides to ride with them and stay by her father's side.

All along the way to the hospital Dracula has random, short moments of lucidity. He calls out the mother of Draculaura's name, confusing the two of them.(Draculaura, even though now a vampire for 1600 years, still shared a resemblance to her mother). His daughter corrects him, "No daddy. I'm Draculaura." She then asks the paramedic by her side if her father will be alright.

"We will do all we can. We won't leave a young ghoul like you orphaned. Okay?" the parmedic gently says, "We're almost at the hospital now. We should be there in a few minutes."

They arrived at the hospital's emergency room and run Dracula inside and place him on an old gurney. Draculaura was having a hard time keeping up with the running paramedics since she was dressed in her pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers. A few times she almost slipped and fell onto the slick, tile floor. Finally they placed him in a room at the end of the emergency room hall.

Nurses came in and out checking his blood, his pulse, the air in his lungs. Different nurses told Draculaura that they would have a doctor come in to check out if this is anything more serious. They told her that she might want to wait outside since the tests they had to do next would make her squeamish. So she went outside and tried to find a coffee machine. She went down one hall and then another before she finally found the coffee machine. The coffee was black and bitter since the hospital hadn't restocked its supply of creamer.

"At least this will keep me up though," Draculaura thought to herself as she walked back to where her father's room was.

Along the way she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around in front of a defibrillator and saw who it was. Coming up to her was her evil ex-boyfriend Valentine.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"For the past few weeks I've trained to be a doctor. Now I'm doing my residency at this hospital." Valentine says, "What brings you here sweet fang?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draculaura angrily says crossing her arms in disgust, "My dad's sick so I brought him here."

"So sorry but I'm surprised that mutt of a boyfriend isn't here to support you. Why is that?"

"Its late, he's probably asleep. Now leave me alone you jerk!"

Valentine leans closer to Draculaura to the point where their faces are almost touching.

"A pretty ghoul like you deserves someone here with you. How about I be that person?" Valentine says in a seductive voice.

He tilts Drauclaura's chin up and presses his lips to hers. Drauclaura tries to push Valentine away but her arms are too weak, so she waits until Valentine pulls away and stops kissing her. When he does he winks at her and walks away in the opposite direction of the hall. Draculaura just wants to vomit from what Valentine just did to her.

The school bell rings forcing Draculaura out of her memory. She rushes to her class that she is already late to. What she doesn't know though is that L was already planning something else underhanded.

**The Secret's Out**

During that time Frankie was running late for class so she hurried to her locker to get her books. Once she had them in her hand a note addressed to her fell out.

_"If you want me to keep quiet __about the money __tell Clawd Wolf what happened with his girlfriend over the summer. Tell him that she was caught kissing an__other __man while her father was in the hospital, and give me 200 dollars from your father in cash."-L_

Frankie doesn't want to betray her best friend but what could she do. She could have her secret be let out about how her family came into so much money. It would be a total disaster if the whole school found out that her father slipped back into his old monster ways to get that money. Knowledge of this could send monster kind back centuries. No one could find out that her father scared an entire town of normies into giving him half a million dollars in cash to stop his rampage and terror on their beloved town.

"But how do I tell Clawd without making myself look suspicious?" Frankie wonders. "And Draculaura would never forgive me if she found out it was me who told this secret. Plus dad will be upset with me if I took 200 dollars from him and not tell him the reason why. What choice do I have? I'll figure this out in class."

During class Frankie decides what she has to do so she writes a note to Clawd. She writes:

_Clawd, I think you should know this. Over the summer I saw Draculaura kissing some strange man. You probably won't believe me but ask Draculaura this._

_-Your friend, _

_Frankie_

Frankie passes the note she wrote to Clawdeen when the teacher wasn't looking. She tells Clawdeen to give it to her brother after class was over.

"What's this about?" Clawdeen whispers.

"Its just to let him know something that Draculaura told me earlier," Frankie whispers back.

"Alright, I'll give it to him but why couldn't she tell him herself?"

The teacher shushes them and tells them to pay attention to the lesson.

…**..**

At lunch when Clawd had the handwritten note for awhile, he waits for Draculaura at a far away table in the cafeteria. Draculaura gets a salad for lunch and walks over to Clawd's table. He looks very angry and she asks him what's wrong.

"Are you seeing someone else?!"

"No," Draculaura tells him in a frightened voice, "Why would you think that?"

"Frankie told me that she saw you kissing someone else. Who was it?"

"No one. She's lying."

"Why would your best friend lie?" he asks, "Now who was he?"

Draculaura leaves her food at the table and runs away. She runs into Frankie entering the cafeteria with Abbey.

"How could you Frankie," Draculaura says through tears before running out of the cafeteria.

Frankie gets a guilty look on her face and Draculaura goes to the bathroom and hides in a stall. She wonders how Frankie could have known about the kiss when none of her friends saw it happen. Anger and sadness filled up inside her and didn't know how Frankie could do something like this to her. She then gets text and reads it to herself.

"Isn't it a shame you can't even trust your closest friends?"-L


End file.
